Operation Aurora
Operation Aurora is the first level in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The player takes part in a raid on Japanese soil to find a defecting scientist who claims to have valuable information on a Japanese super weapon, later revealed as the Black Weapon. The operation was said to have been erased from USMC records to cover up the fact that they sent Marines on a suicide mission to investigate the "Black Weapon." Transcript Autumn 1944, Sea of Japan. Not long before the atomic bomb would bring an end to World War II A small group of US commandos were sent in to extract A Japanese scientist with war-decisive information On the 6th October, at 0600 hours, Operation Aurora commenced Twenty minutes later it was over The fate of Operation Aurora was kept from the public '' ''All records were destroyed. It became a myth This is what really happened that day. Synopsis The mission begins with Thomas Wyatt on a boat along with his squad members and Able squad moving through the Japanese shore defenses and bunkers. After avoiding sentries, Able squad is fired upon by a machine gun nest, and the crew is killed and soon shoot the Wyatt's boat, forcing the four man squad to dive in the water, forcing Wyatt to lose his Thompson SMG. As a US Army Air Corps raid begins, Wyatt surfaces, and moves to the shoreline adjacent to the trenches. He uses his knife to take out two guards with the help of another squad member with two members watching them. Wyatt then takes the second guard's Type 100. Wyatt then moves up into some trenches, clearing out Japanese AA gun emplacements, and then regroups with his squad. They proceed to find the defecting Japanese scientist. Upon reaching the scientist, the squad hears a strange sound. The scientist says, "The Black Weapon - it's starting. We're dead men." The Japanese cut off the squad's original escape route, and they are forced to get to a sub on the other side of the island. They find two jeeps and fight their way to the submarine base, defending themselves with mounted .30 caliber Machine-Guns on the Jeeps. They clear the base and board the sub. When they leave port they once again hear the strange sound, except this time it is much louder. As they look back to the island, they see a huge explosion that unleashes a massive tidal wave which engulfs the sub and kills the entire crew. Trivia *The operation occurs in October 1944, but the atomic bomb which is mentioned in the mission would not be tested for another nine months. *Throughout the level, you will have infinite ammo for all weapons. This is confirmed when the game allows you to throw grenades, which the player appears to have an infinite supply of. You will also have no HUD showing your remaining ammo, thus allowing the possibility of infinite ammunition. *During the ride to the submarine base, on at least three occasions, Japanese soldiers will fire what seems to be an M2 Carl Gustav at your vehicle. *It is strange why the Japanese would fix an M1919 .30 cal machine gun to their vehicles, as the M1919 is an American weapon and the Japanese never used a weapon that fired a .30 cal bullet during World War II, so ammunition would be scarce. This may have been overlooked by the developers. *In the level, the US Commandos are killed by a tsunami, caused by the Black Weapon. While an EMP device would have left the submarine powerless, it would not be able to create a tsunami wave. Category:Bad Company 2 Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels